


【all闲】与虎谋皮01

by Myu_777



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu_777/pseuds/Myu_777
Kudos: 26





	【all闲】与虎谋皮01

与虎谋皮01

是夜，范家后宅，范闲坐在屋檐下，倚在方桌旁，一杯温酒入喉，畅快淋漓。  
五竹抱胸站在一侧，按角度来讲，他的确是看着范闲，只是那黑布下的眼无法琢磨。  
他话少，多半是范闲在说。  
“今日李云睿受召入宫对峙，此局多半已定，陈院长也在，应该不会有什么差池。”  
“嗯。”  
“陈院长…他，与老娘是旧识吧，当日司理理的话的确是叫我防备，第一次见到他也没有好言好语，他也没有怪我，反而一直助我…如今还帮我弥补缺漏，叫我怪不好意思的，自他出现，事事都顺利了许多，说来到底是看了老娘的面子。”  
若是王启年，定会说，小范大人年纪轻轻文武双全机智过人，陈院长亦是爱才。  
五竹只会说“是。”  
“不管怎样，如今虽不能要李云睿的性命，但将她赶出京都便是第一步，往后岁月，她若不在京都，动手倒也更加方便了。”  
“如此，滕梓荆泉下也得慰藉，我心中愧疚也就少一些。”  
他心中畅快，酒喝也快，红晕浮上面庞，一双晶亮的眼转过去瞧着星空，眼波比酒还要醇。  
五竹由着他喝，却一转身，离开了。  
有人进来了，是影子。  
他带了话来，却不是陈萍萍的。  
他说，“陛下有话要问你，要你亲自入宫。”  
范闲晃着起了身，拧着眉头盯着影子的一双眼。  
“现在？”  
“现在。”  
“好。”  
他掐着腰，揉揉了头，思绪如电，这其中难道有什么波折？  
庆帝急召，他连衣裳也不换，就这样一身酒气入了宫。  
到御书房内，却空无一人。  
莫非又让他等？他嗤笑，这样的手段柳姨娘用用也就罢了，不似庆帝所为。  
不过未等多时，门外的侯公公传来了一声惊叫。  
“有刺客！”他声音平日柔柔细细，现在被吓得破了音。  
范闲不由多想，立刻进入了戒备，袖中毒针毒粉，此刻都到了指尖，只待有人来范便倾囊而出。  
外面守卫跑动，不停的传递消息，嘈杂又有序，御书房内却静的连他的呼吸都能听见。  
或许刺客并不把御书房作为目标，因为庆帝不在这里？  
长时间的紧绷让他的思绪渐渐飘乎，也逐渐松懈了戒备。  
后方的纱帐突然动了，来者小心翼翼却犯了极细微的错误，被他抓住。  
胸有成竹的笑，回身的同时毒粉也随之而出。  
“咳！咳！你搞得什么东西！”  
声音威严不容抗拒，是庆帝，头发衣裳还是那样随性散乱，只是脸色泛青，明显是中毒了。  
范闲一窒，急忙上前扶住庆帝。  
“陛下，臣一时失手。”  
“你好大的胆子！”一丝黑红的血从庆帝唇角流下。  
范闲将他扶着坐下，一拱手。  
“臣还以为是刺客，臣这就为陛下解毒。”  
他转身，去寻茶水，尝过无碍药性后，又将解药从胸前暗袋拿出，倒在茶水里。  
“刺客？哼！”未及庆帝说更多，一大口血便呕出，范闲此毒虽不立刻要人性命，但也起效非常快了。  
他备好了解药，急忙递与庆帝面前。  
“陛下请用。”  
庆帝接过，却顿住，反而向范闲的方向一举。  
“安之，这一切未免太巧合了吧。”  
范闲难以置信的看着他，这气若游丝的老皇帝，再拖下去，不服解药他便死了，他若死了，范闲岂能逃脱庆国上下追杀，他范闲这余生的安稳也要搭上了。  
虽被气的哽住，他还是立刻接过杯子，尝了一口，复又举到庆帝前。  
庆帝眯着眼，接过了杯子，却放在了案几上，拿起了原来那里就有的另一只杯子，缓缓饮下。  
“陛下这…”  
这并非什么好的预兆，范闲浑身都立刻警觉了起来。  
可是他很难集中精神，瘫坐在地。  
从来没有人能不动声色毒翻了他，就连他师父费介也不可能，那么，那毒只可能是在茶里。  
茶里，他事先有验过，若是那时他必会察觉，而那茶他只给过一个人，就是庆帝，可是他接触也不过一瞬间，在他眼皮下，便放入了毒！  
庆帝起身，抖了抖那过长的袖子，居高临下的看着逐渐瘫软的范闲。  
“你师从费介，如此轻易就上当，究竟是你学艺不精呢，还是你的师父不行？”  
红晕再一次浮上范闲的面庞。  
“是我学艺不精，比不上陛下手段。这是什么毒？”  
范闲攥紧了领口，他的霸道真气正在逐渐无感，他再如何攥也感觉不到了。  
他就像一只被剥了壳的虾，露出鲜美的肉，任人品尝。  
“不是毒，是蛊，北齐此次进献的秘宝之一，叫做，销魂蛊。”  
销魂蛊。  
范闲笑了，仰着头笑的白牙眯眼，多无奈。  
这蛊名字多赤裸。  
庆帝的目的就有多赤裸。  
他不知道，此刻他身上正泛着薄红，他这一笑， 笑的眼角眉梢都是荡意。  
四目相对。  
“好厉害的蛊，陛下的好意臣心领了，只是何必如此大费周章。”  
他笑的乖巧，又屈服，刻意逢迎的讨好。  
“安之你这话倒有些意思。”  
庆帝蹲下身来，年轻的狐狸笑的嫣然，却不知早被看穿。  
笑意下的狠戾，杀意。  
范闲挣扎着站起，拱手礼随意一施，“陛下无事臣便告退了。”  
庆帝也随他一同起身，扶着他手，就将他扶到榻上，“朕还没问你话呢。”手却解了他的发冠丢在一旁，微微弯曲的发散下。  
“你来之前喝酒了吧，瞧你这，一身酒气。”  
又抚过他眼角唇角，“那日晚宴朕第一次看见你喝醉，你可知当日多少人被你震撼。”  
“朕当日就在想，醉酒的你，在床上又会是何等模样。”  
“我是来之前喝过酒。”  
他答得实在。  
今日局面，若是不老老实实回答，怕只会更惨。  
“现在的你，与当日很像。”  
外衣已经被解开。  
那蛊烧的他欲望难息，一边是未经人事的生涩恐慌，一边是欲望焦灼下扭动着的腰。  
“朕知道你着急，再等等。”  
庆帝俯下身吻他，范闲的唇丰润，此刻柔软可欺，便忍不住探入舌头一尝再尝。  
津液缠绵，范闲渐渐直起了腰，夺回了吻的主动权。  
如果这一场性事不可避免，那就由他来主导吧。  
却被庆帝掐住了下颌分开。  
“你真是，急不可耐。”  
被甩在榻上，那销魂蛊扰的他全身都扭动着。  
领口泄露了一片莹白泛着粉红的肌肤，黑发散乱。  
他是个男人，却眼波似酒，羽睫扑扇着，那酒香就勾起了人。  
下颌小巧精致，鼻尖一颗小痣，妖异非常，这妖娆妩媚的气质在眉头翻转，霸气十足的眉，十成的嚣张不羁，将那些过分秀气化成了不染纤尘的艳，让人想要将他那些傲骨一一折断，一再征服。  
“嗯…”  
写满了欲望的脸，写满了渴求的脸。  
还是在被分开双腿的时候全身紧绷。  
庆帝褪了他的裤子，挖出一些准备好的脂膏，涂在了那绯红的穴口。  
无人造访过的穴口紧闭着，范闲的前端早已挺翘吐露，渴求着想进入一个湿润的穴道，他毕竟是一个正常的男人。  
“朕记得，你所写红楼之中，也有两个男子交合的事。”  
范闲眨眼，“那是一位曹先生所写。”  
“所以有吗？”  
“有…啊…”  
没有任何扩张，只是涂了一点润滑，穴口就被突然进入，不适的感觉太过强烈。  
“疼啊陛下…”他求饶。  
换来的只有庆帝彻底剥除了他的里衣，一口咬在他胸前红樱。  
“你要放松。”  
不知是胸前被抚慰还是蛊在他身体里作祟，他软掉的前端又逐渐挺立。  
庆帝没有再给他适应的时间，缓缓的全部进入了他。  
范闲挺起了腰，“啊…别…”  
他就像被穿过的鱼，被进的太深，那样的尺寸，也不是后穴所能吞吐的下的。  
一丝血红慢慢流出。  
“别什么？”  
庆帝掐着他的腰，缓缓动了起来。  
“我疼！”范闲咬牙切齿。  
庆帝漫不经心，“刚开始总要疼的，你忍一下。”  
范闲不理会他，自己伸手去撸动自己的前端，这销魂蛊对于男子而言大概只要发泄出来就好，他后穴并无感觉，应该是不必要用后面，既然如此，早早发泄便能早早恢复真气。  
只是这后面的痛楚与前面的舒爽，叫他一时上了云霄一时下了地狱，唯有庆帝在他身上爽了个透。  
庆帝一边顶动着，一边在他身上留着齿痕，他就像一个悠然的棋者，只等对方入瓮。  
习武之人才会有的柔韧的腰，少年还未张开的肩，翘臀窄胯，柔和的双腿。  
范闲，他的安之，真的很漂亮。  
尤其是他还雌伏在他的身下，张着双腿，任他操弄。  
只是…  
“啊…”  
他的呻吟突然变了调，脆弱又魅惑。  
他的内里在收缩，温润的狭径夹的那根在他体内逞凶的肉棒更加昂扬。  
范闲终于尝到了甜头，可那甜头又何尝不是另一种蛊。  
庆帝狠狠的往刚才的位置抽插着，直顶的他腰眼泛酸，前端汩汩的冒着粘液。  
“哈…嗯…”  
趁他失神，把他双手按在身侧，不让他再触碰前边。  
“那些诗，究竟是不是你写的？”  
他因欲望狂乱，想挣扎却无力。  
“是仙境…殿上已经说了…啊…不要了…”  
他终于开始求饶，眼波愈发醇厚，看得人直想溺死在其中。  
“臣已经回答了…能不能放开臣…”  
“你这后面缠朕缠的紧，要朕怎么放…”  
一下下抽插，又快又狠，迫得他开始挣扎。  
“摸摸…我前面…我要射了…让我射…”  
庆帝低头看了一眼，不以为然，“你敢这样和朕说话…是朕太娇纵你了，你这前面兴奋得很，不需要任何抚慰也能射出来。”  
“不可能…”  
说着，庆帝似是为了要证明，更加快的，顶动那不堪的软肉，彻底把他拉入欲望。  
“不要了…太深了…慢一点…慢一点…受不了了…”  
他毫无意识的喊着，没有任何伪装的求饶着。  
狭径迅速的收缩，庆帝的低喘证明着他的快慰。  
没有坚持很久，后面就颤抖着到了高潮，前端也在没有更多抚慰的情况射出浊液。  
他浑身颤抖着，这一遭就已经让他经受不住了。  
慢慢的意识恢复了，那些求饶的话让他的脸通红。  
庆帝到底体谅他，等他高潮过去，可是那蛊却不放过他，催促着他疲累的下身又抬起了头。  
庆帝还没有要射的意思，这一夜的折磨远远还未过去。  
“李云睿的事情，你是怎么知道的？”  
“自然是从大街上那从天而降的纸知道的。”  
他记得陈萍萍说过将他的错漏已经一一掩盖，那庆帝无非试探，只要他咬紧牙关，拒不承认又能如何。  
只是庆帝疑他，便是怀疑他，他表面上强撑，又能否真的不被看破？  
所幸，庆帝没再多问，只是将他狠狠操着，操的他只能呻吟呼喊。  
他也不再在乎，自己喊了什么，胡乱的喊反倒添了庆帝的兴致，尽早结束这荒唐的夜。  
他神志不清之时，再一次射出精液，后穴痉挛绞紧，这才让庆帝一同射出，滚烫的液体填满了他身后的穴，烫的他无声流泪。  
脆弱，屈服，这样骄傲的人，是他的。  
庆帝心满意足的吻去他的泪水。


End file.
